Eternidad
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: Nada es eterno, nada es para siempre, ni siquiera el amor. HaoxAnna. Fic ganador en Howgarts Xtreme como Mejor Fanfiction, Mejor escritora, Rubia del Año, Pareja más Romántica, Mejor Personaje Won Masculino y Mejor Personaje Duro.
1. Parte I

"Eternidad"

Por Amaltea-Síbila

**********************************************************************

Nota:

No me pertenecen los maravillosos personajes de Shaman King. Son de son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo. Pero algún día... cuando sea rica y poderosa... jajajajaja (risa de bruja malvada de cuento de hadas) ^o^

**********************************************************************

"Para todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez han sentido el dolor de un corazón roto y aún creen en el amor. Y si no, han de saberlo, cupido también se equivoca, la próxima ocasión tendrá mejor puntería. "

"Para Miroslava-chan."

"Para mí misma."

*****************************************************************************

Parte I 

Es muy bello el primer amor. 

Es hermoso cuando te enamoras por primera vez, todo es perfecto, aquel cariño crece día a día.

Disfrutas cada momento que estás junto esa persona especial, mientras puedas verla a tu lado el resto del mundo no tiene importancia.

Y toda mirada, todo suspiro, hace que el tiempo se detenga, porque quien tienes frente a ti es quien complementa tu vida.

Es muy bello el primer amor. Parece eterno, infinito.

Mas sin embargo un día te levantas y lo sabes. Que ese mundo quedó atrás y nada puede hacerlo volver.

Te das cuenta de eso ha terminado.

Eso es lo que casi siempre le ocurre al primer amor.

Y en mi caso fue igual. 

No supe como pasó, aún me pregunto si hubo alguna razón. Quizás... sencillamente tenía que suceder.

"Muchas gracias por todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es mejor así, lo siento... sé que no es un pago justo después de todo lo que me has brindado, pero... sería peor dejar las cosas como están y pretender que nada ocurre. No quiero lastimarte más."

"Entonces no me dejes..."

"Perdón, sé que debí cumplir con mi deber y brindarte la vida que tanto ansías..."

"Eso... no es lo que quiero..." Y no me di cuenta que en ese momento comencé a llorar. "Te quiero a ti... No me importa si no me das otra cosa...yo..."

"Lo siento..."

"¿Es que alguien...?"

"No pienses eso, no hay nadie más. Solo... no hay nada por lo que me pueda quedar a tu lado, no como tu prometido, menos aún podría casarme contigo."

Y lloraba con un dolor tan grande como el amor que sentía por él. "¿Jamás lo quisiste?"

"Te equivocas, te amé por largo tiempo."

"¿Por qué entonces...?"

"El mismo tiempo se ha llevado todo." 

"No es cierto..." 

"En verdad no sabes cuánto lo lamento..." No me mires así, no me mires como si todo hubiese terminado. "Hasta pronto..."

Aunque haya sido así. Por favor. No te vayas... "Yoh..."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

¿Hace cuánto que te marchaste? Creo que es ya casi mes y medio.

Me dejaste aquí en la pensión. Era parte de nuestro dote para cuando llegara ese día. Y tus abuelos me la dejaron como compensación. Ya que tú te fuiste a no sé que lugar con alguno de tus amigos para iniciar el nuevo torneo, lo sé porque Ryu vino a darme la noticia. También se marchó a seguirte.

Pero no le quise preguntar a dónde iban. Ni a Manta lo he cuestionado sobre eso. Le solicitaste que viniera a verme de vez en cuando. Jamás lo ha dicho, pero estoy segura de que tú se lo pediste.

"¿Cómo has estado Anna?" 

"¿Cómo quieres que esté?" Respondo fríamente desde mi lugar en la puerta que da al jardín, ahí donde solías tomar tus largos descansos en vez de entrenar.

"Deberías salir de vez en cuando, no es bueno que te quedes aquí todo el día". Tonto enano cabezón. Quiere ayudarme, pero no sabe cómo. Ni si quiera yo sé que hacer para salir de este estado.

"¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya? No hay ningún lugar a dónde ir..." Estúpida Anna, no dejes que se quiebre tu voz. 

"Mejor voy a prepararte algo para la cena. También te traje un sandía que compré al pasar por el mercado." ¿Ves? Él también lo notó. ¿Pero cómo no notarlo? Si todavía tengo  los ojos hinchados por pasar la noche en vela pensando en ti.

Nada es para siempre... Me pregunto qué tan longeva es la tristeza, que tanto pueden durar los recuerdos, cuándo he de esperar para dejar de sentir este dolor.

Me obligo a mi misma a comer algo, aunque en verdad no quiera alimentarme. Y es que esta casa está tan silenciosa desde que te fuiste, nada se disfruta estando aquí, ni siquiera la comida. 

"¿Te gusta? Si no, puedo cocinarte otra cosa." 

"Está bien" No, no está bien. Todo está mal sin ti. 

¿Dónde estarás? De seguro con todos tus amigos, ahí sonriendo con ellos, para ellos, no para mí. ¿Me hubieses protegido con tanta desesperación como lo hiciste con Manta, Ren y los demás?

¿Lo habrías hecho...?

...

...

...

Un día viniendo de la escuela Anna pudo percibir una presencia desaparecer en las cercanías al tiempo que el viento movía las copas de los árboles. Creyó que era Yoh pero cuando se asomó a la calle, no había nadie.

Esa misma noche, subía las escaleras para ir a dormir y fue entonces cuando reconoció la energía. Era de él, no podía equivocarse puesto que la podía sentir frente a ella. Elevó su cabeza. Hao le sonreía desde lo más alto de los escalones.

"¿Es que acaso no habías muerto?"

"¿Yo? No, menos cuando el tonto de mi hermano fue quien trató de eliminarme. Es demasiado gentil."

"Explícate."

"¿Acaso nunca te lo dijo? ¿O es que ni siquiera él quería pensarlo?" Rió con burla. "Su  golpe fue lo suficientemente grande para detener al Espíritu de Fuego y neutralizar mis poderes en ese momento. Pero Yoh, jamás mataría a nadie. Aquel último movimiento no tenía como fin aniquilarme.-

"¿Y aún deseas terminar con él para convertirte en el Shaman King?" Replicó avanzando hacia arriba.

"Mmm... pues no estoy seguro. Claro que quiero el trono, pero... muy a mi pesar creo que el distraído de mi hermano ha logrado hacerme reflexionar sobre muchas cosas."

"Ajá. ¿Ya no eres 'el malo'? " Preguntó con sarcasmo Anna y recibió como respuesta una fuerte risa, pero no era la misma que solía escuchar de Hao, no aquella llena de malicia.

"Si quieres verlo de esa manera... "

"Él no está aquí de cualquier manera y no va a regresar."

"Ya lo sé, fui testigo del pequeño contratiempo que hubo entre ustedes." Esas palabras congelaron la expresión de la muchacha y desvió con furia su mirada. "No quieres recordar ¿eh?"

"¡Cierra la boca! Si quieres saber su paradero, tampoco tengo idea así que..."

"Viene a verte a ti." Interrumpió el shaman quien ahora estaba frete a frente con Anna en el pasillo. "Con todo y lo que Yoh me hizo, mis sentimientos hacía ti no han cambiado en nada."

"No lo demostraste mucho la última vez que nos vimos." dijo en tono desafiante, tratando de ocultar el temor que caía sobre ella.

"¿Te importó? No lo creo. Quedaste tan pasmada al observar a Yoh inconsciente. Ese estúpido, no sabe lo que ha dejado. ¡Y tú llorando por él! Jamás creí verte así, tan frágil... " Se aproximó aún más hablándole en susurros.

            Anna se apoyó contra el barandal de las escaleras, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por moverse. Hao era idéntico a Yoh, excepto por esa mirada fría y cruel que lo caracterizaba, y sin embargo esos oscuros ojos se habían tornado cálidos y enmarcados por el calculador rostro del shaman creaban aires de sensualidad en toda su persona. La itako se sonrojó mientras él continuaba con sus palabras.

"... En verdad lo amas ¿no es así?" Preguntó con algo de melancolía. "Me tenía sin cuidado el hecho de que hayas colaborado en un intento para acabarme, al fin y al cabo, primero terminaría con todos los amigos de mi hermano, luego te tomaría a ti." Pasó su mano por el rostro de Anna con suavidad.

"Si ya lo sabes," Dijo en un vano intento de sonar tan imponente como siempre. "¿porqué...?"

"Porque no me rindo así de fácil, no es por nada que reencarné dos ocasiones  tratando de obtener el título de Rey Shaman." Y como si la voz de Hao fuese un hechizo, al dejar éste de hablar con sutileza, Anna pudo reaccionar e intentó quitar al chico con una bofetada,  la cual para su sorpresa fue certera. No trato de detenerla, pero tampoco se movió.

"Déjame intentarlo... " La tomó por la cintura y lentamente se posó sobre los labios de Anna, quien no consiguió hacer nada al sentir su suave boca que la ahogaba en un beso dulce y hermoso.

Y cuando ella le empezó a responder, el beso de Hao se hizo más apasionado, mientras recorría con su mano la delicada espalda de la rubia. Se detuvo un instante y la cargó en su regazo llevándola a su habitación, la acomodó en el futón y se despojó de su capa. La luz tenue proveniente del alumbrado en las afueras se reflejaba en su piel tersa, cual ceñía un ancho pecho y una musculatura muy bien marcada. Sus largos cabellos marrones le caían con elegancia sobre la espalda y le cubrían ligeramente la cara como si estuviera tras un velo cual escondía una sublime sonrisa.

Yoh pasó por la mente de la muchacha, pero su recuerdo rápidamente se desvaneció cuando sintió como su opresor acariciaba uno de sus muslos por debajo de la falda y una vez más sus labios eran tomados en un beso. Luego, al volver a fijar sus ojos en él, lo único que le cubría ya era su extensa cabellera. Y poco a poco, con toda delicadeza, Hao también la desposeyó de sus ropas al tiempo que su boca pasaba por la blanca piel de Anna  quien se estremecía a cada nuevo paso de su amante, siempre más osado que el anterior.

Hubo un momento en el que ella dejó dudar en sus movimientos y se dejó llevar por Hao, sintiendo la fuerza de sus brazos, la agilidad de su lengua y el salvaje mecer de sus caderas acompañado por tiernas palabras que se escapaban en murmullos y el nombre de la itako que era pronunciado con agitación... Y al final Anna había quedado envuelta en su cálido abrazo, recargada sobre su perfecto torso, cayendo en un sueño tranquilo, como ningún otro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

*********************************************************

Notas de la Autora:

Fin del capitulo uno, están planeados tres, aún ni termino el segundo... Si me dejan reviews, me esfuerzo y lo termino jejeje, porque la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo seguirle.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Parte II

Antes de… 

Bua, ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece… ¿¡Por qué?! T_T . Son de son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"ETERNIDAD"

Por Amaltea-Sibila

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Para todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez han sentido el dolor de un corazón roto y aún creen en el amor. Y si no, han de saberlo, cupido también se equivoca, la próxima ocasión tendrá mejor puntería. "

"Para Miroslava-chan."

"Para mí misma."

*****************************************************************************************************************

Parte II 

Kyouyama Anna se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol que caían sobre sus ojos. Se alzó sobre las sábanas y notó que estaba desnuda, entonces volteó a su derecha para ver la razón de tal situación. Pensó que al despertar él ya no estaría ahí, que se habría marchado en medio de la noche y la dejaría tan sola como antes de su llegada. Pero no era así, Asakura Hao aún permanecía dormitando sin ropa alguna bajo el mismo futón que ella.

La misma persona quien tres años atrás había intentado acabar con el hombre que amaba, con el que la había abandonado. Y eran hermanos, tan parecidos por ser gemelos y al mismo tiempo tan distintos.

Recogió con rapidez las ropas que habían quedado abandonadas en el piso, sacó también dos batas. Con una de ellas se cubrió a sí misma y la otra la dejó a los pies de Hao.

"¿Ya tan pronto levantada?"

"Espero que no estés pensado en quedarte a vivir aquí..." Exclamó mientras abría la puerta.

"No es posible, me tendré que marchar más tardar mañana por la noche. Aún quedan asuntos pendientes en el Torneo." Respondió sonriendo según pudo decir Anna, aunque le daba la espalda.

"Más te vale... " Dijo con indiferencia. "El baño estará listo muy pronto, te dejaré ahí algo que te puedas poner." Y salió de la recámara.

            Eran ya casi las 10:00 de la mañana,  Anna apenas entraba en las aguas termales tras terminar con su aseo cuando Hao deslizó la puerta del baño. Sumergió entonces su cuerpo todo lo que le permitió la profundidad del manantial en una natural reacción de vergüenza por su falta de vestido, aún totalmente conciente del poco sentido que esto tenía dada la noche anterior. Y era más bien esa escena, la sensación aún del shaman envolviéndola, el perfume masculino que continuaba embalsamando su cuerpo, causa de su pena.

            Ahí bajo el agua, tratando de cubrirse aún más con una toalla sobre su pecho, estuvo un rato sin atreverse a salir o volverse de frente, escuchando el eco naciente de los cubos sobre las baldosas y el agua cayendo sobre el chico. 

            Yoh y ella jamás habían llegado tan lejos. Una vez casi ocurrió, pero el mismo Yoh se detuvo excusando que era mejor esperar. En ese momento, Anna estuvo de acuerdo, el asunto se olvidó, y sin embargo ¿cómo fue posible que se entregara con tal facilidad a este demonio? Estaba acorralada, perdida entre varios sentimientos ¿a caso se arrepentía de su acción? Pero lo sabía, desde que Yoh dio por terminado su compromiso era libre de estar con una docena de hombres si lo deseaba. Y sin embargo… no estaba convencida… ¿era la culpa atormentándola? 

            No pudo hallar respuesta pues el joven Asakura ahora parecía haber concluido su baño, apenas girando su cabeza Anna reconoció su silueta dirigiéndose hacia ella en medio del tibio estupor del agua. Una vez Hao se alojó en el manantial, la chica decidió que ya era tiempo para dejar el lugar. Apresuradamente salió del agua, tapándose lo más que pudo, tomó la bata y se la puso para luego salir directo a su habitación.  

            Tardó en bajar, quizás esperando a que se fuera, quizás con el anhelo de su aguarda.

            Al entrar en la sala, sus ojos la engañaron momentáneamente, creyó ver a su… a Yoh sentado en el pórtico que daba al jardín disfrutando del sol matutino como siempre. Pero no era el menor Asakura, era Hao quien se había recogido el cabello en una cola baja y traía puesta la ropa de su hermano cual ella misma había dejado para su vestimenta. Eran las prendas del colegio.

"¿Y te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?"

"No. Dije que he venido a verte y no pienso desperdiciar lo que me queda de tiempo antes de seguir con la Pelea de Shamanes." Dijo al voltear con una sonrisa, luego se levantó y le tendió la mano como si la invitara a bailar. "Vamos..."

"¿A dónde?"

"No lo sé, solo salgamos, no hay mucho que hacer aquí y no creo que tú tengas alguna buena razón para quedarte."

            Era verdad. Cruzada de brazos trató de contener el dolor que esa frase produjo en ella. Entonces, sin meditar nada de lo que estaba haciendo, cedió su postura y caminó hacia el jardín, pasando de largo a Hao.

"¿Qué esperas entonces?" El muchacho rió entre dientes, pues sabía que esta pregunta significaba que Anna aceptaba su propuesta. Ése era su modo de hacer las cosas.

"Claro..." Hao la siguió y llamó su espíritu, el cual apareció tan glorioso como siempre. E igual de impulsivo como ella, Asakura la cargó en brazos y montó sobre la deidad de fuego.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

"Te ayudo a subir."

"Puedo hacerlo por mi misma, tengo piernas ¿sabes?"

"Fue una de las primeras cosas que noté." Dijo él con picardía, mientras notaba como Anna se sonrojaba.

"¡Tonto!" E inmediatamente se soltó de su regazo. Ambos se sentaron ahora que el Espíritu del Fuego se elevaba.

            Anna no prestaba atención al paisaje. El último comentario de Hao la hizo volver a su meditación. Miraba a la nada, esperando que de algún modo su nudo de emociones se desatara.

"Ya no le debes ningún recato, si es lo que te está preocupando." Parecía como si hubiese leído su mente. 

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo veo en tus ojos y te digo que él te ha dejado y por eso ya no tienes que rendirle cuentas, olvídate de eso."

            Entonces levantó su mirada hacia el mayor de los Asakura quien se había puesto de pie sin importarle el fuerte viento que movía sus cabellos y observaba el horizonte infinito del cielo. Tenían sus ojos otra vez esa inusual calidez cual le recordó a su hermano, pero también notó en ellos algo más profundo. Bien pudo decirse que representaban longevidad, quizás era la sabiduría que únicamente sus tantas vidas le podrían haber brindando. Y Anna no pudo dejar de reconocer que esto le daba a Hao un porte majestuoso, uno cual jamás había de poseer su antiguo prometido.  

            Lo siguiente la tomó con tanta sorpresa como la llegada de Asakura: encontró que no era arrepentimiento, no sentía culpa por haberse entregado a él. Aún era imposible decir si era lo contrario, mas estaba ya segura de eso, había hecho el amor con este joven y no tenía remordimientos por ello. Ese era el conflicto, saber si era lo correcto sentirse as

"Lo sé…" Le respondió más que a él, a sí misma, aceptado pues aquel agradable cosquilleo cual recorría su espalda ahora que recordaba los labios de Hao sobre su boca.        

De repente un rayo de sol se coló por las gruesas nubes y cegó sus ojos, pero fue instante porque otro de aquellos blancos algodones lo volvió a ocultar. Hasta este instante Kyouyama se percató del maravilloso panorama: arriba un brillante azul inmenso, por debajo suaves nubosidades que salpicaban la verde tierra cruzada por un ancho río.

"¿Puedes verlo?" Habló Hao. "¿No es hermoso el mundo?"

Percibió entonces una paz infinita, jamás había percibido el  mundo de aquella manera. Vio la naturaleza tan grandiosa, magnifica. Cada bocanada de aire era fresca, su aroma sutil le devolvió la vida a su alma, como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. Siempre tras Yoh, tratando de hacerlo responsable, que tomara conciencia de las cosas, para él mismo; para su futuro, para que llevara sus capacidades al máximo y alcanzara sus sueños. Preocupada por su bienestar (aún que su actitud o palabras dijeran lo opuesto), nunca tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar siquiera el azul del cielo.

"Es… majestuoso." Y se asombró al percatarse que había usado el mismo adjetivo con el cual antes describiera a Hao.

            El shaman sonrió cuando notó la suave mueca en los labios de Anna, es probable que no fuese advertida por ella. En realidad era apenas perceptible, sin embargo para Hao Asakura (quién nunca la había visto sonreír para otro que no fuese Yoh) era la muestra de alegría más dulce vista en centurias.    

De repente un sonido extraño los separó de sus pensamientos.

"Claro, no hemos comido nada n_n." Era el estómago de Anna.

"¡Grandiosa observación ¬///¬!" Reclamó ella.

"Está bien, buscaremos algo para almorzar, yo también tengo hambre." 

El espíritu de fuego descendió un poco por orden de Hao y éste escudriñó el panorama, tratando de localizar un lugar adecuado. No tardó mucho dirigir a su espíritu a la espesura del bosque, pasaron a través de los árboles y pronto sus copas dejaron ver un jardín de rocas cercado por una alta barda. 

"Vaya, hace mucho que no visitaba este lugar." Dijo para sí Asakura mientras ágilmente daba un salto al suelo arenoso del patio.

            Estaban en lo que parecía fue en cierta época, ostentosa propiedad de señores feudales. Ahora ya tragada por el tiempo, pocas tejas azules quedaban el techo agujerado, los pisos de madera se convirtieron en tablas sueltas y podridas, varias vigas y pilares descansaban el suelo, y la maleza se había apropiado de las pocas paredes estables de la casa.

"En verdad eres estúpido si crees que aquí podremos encontrar algo comestible." Exclamaba la rubia quién también era ligera y bajó de la roja esencia sin tropezar en su descenso. 

"No, aquí ya no queda nada…" Kyouyama sintió nostalgia en esta frase.

"¿Qué es éste lugar?"

"Cuando mis parientes decidieron no apoyarme, cuando me declararon su enemigo, tuve que salir de la casa Asakura y buscar mi propio refugio. Esta no es tan grande como la de Funbari, " Dijo refiriéndose a la construcción. "pero igual era cómoda, al menos lo suficientemente alejada de los insulsos humanos. Mientras que los shamanes quienes me llamaban demonio, se tomaban en serio la palabra y jamás se me acercaron, eran unos cobardes. Esta es otra propiedad de los antiguos Asakura, pero nunca le prestaron atención, era el lugar perfecto. Luego, una vez con el objetivo en mente de apoderarme de los Grandes Espíritus, dejé esto atrás y me fui por el mundo buscando seguidores."

            Se dirigió entonces al interior del edificio y Anna lo siguió sin hacer preguntas. El interior no estaba menos deteriorado, se detuvieron al centro de una enorme habitación, quizás la sala principal. Ahí el techo ya no existía, el sol entraba a pleno y de vez en cuando se dejaba sentir una brisa fría. Hao miraba con atención cada detalle como si fuese un anciano evocando memorias, como repasando algo que ya había sido olvidado. 

"¿Sabes? Mi vida fue muy pacífica mientras estuve aquí, me la pasaba todo el día observando el cielo, a veces sin pensar en nada."

"Ja," Expresó Anna con escepticismo. "Entonces no eras tan distinto de Yoh… holgazanes, eso es lo que son."

"Sí, podría decirse eso" 

Hao mostró una sonrisa mientras se movían ahora hasta un descuidado jardín: Aquí ya tampoco había algo que separara el bosque de la casa, los muros y pequeñas vallas no eran más que escombro cubierto por hierba, un pequeño lago artificial estaba lleno gracias a la lluvia. Cerca de éste se erguía un viejo árbol de tronco grueso y hojas oscuras, despedía cierto aroma cual Anna no reconoció hasta que fue audible un golpe seco contra el pasto.

"No soy tan estúpido" Hao levantó un objeto rojo del suelo y lo mostró a su acompañante.  "Estas manzanas ya están bien maduras. ¿Gustas?"

            Recolectaron solo dos manzanas más del piso, el resto fue obtenido directamente de la copa por el shaman. Se sentaron entonces en lo que quedaba del pórtico a darse banquete con la fruta. 

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" Inquirió Anna una vez que terminaron de comer. Hao la veía con sus extraños ojos.

"En verdad eres hermosa, tan fría y bella a la vez." Le dijo al acercarse mientras tentaba sus cabellos dorados y la miraba directo a los ojos. "La más fuerte de las mujeres, la única digna de convertirse en la esposa del futuro Rey y el idiota de mi hermano nunca pudo verlo." 

"Él…" Pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Esos ojos, negros como el ónix, inspiraban miedo a tantos otros, fulminaban con maldad al enemigo. Pero cuando se fijaban en ella estaban llenos de pasión y locura, ardían con devoción y la impregnaban de mil fantasías. Era un salvaje, un maldito demonio con poder para acabar con el mundo y en sus brazos se sentía prisionera, total esclava sin desear la libertad.  

"Es un idiota, ya lo dije." Tomó el rostro de la rubia por la barbilla. "Y tú la más agraciada de todas las mujeres…"  La besó primero con ternura, suave y lentamente, pero poco demoró en tenerla tirada sobre el pasto a merced de su demencia. 

            No siguieron tal cual la noche pasada, sencillamente se tendieron en la hierba a escuchar el cántico de las aves y a ratos Hao la llenaba de palabras similares, elevándola como si fuese la única criatura en la tierra. Luego volvieron a montar en el Espíritu de Fuego, yendo de aquí para allá, de la montaña a la costa, a las praderas y planicies, a todo lugar que aún no había sido tocado por el hombre en Japón. 

No fue si no hasta cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando regresaron a la pensión. Anna esperaba en el jardín, pues Hao había subido por sus habituales ropas: ya era hora de que partiera.

"Bien, el resto de los shamanes ya han de haber llegado a la Aldea Apache, mañana se reanudan los combates." Habló a sus espaladas al tiempo que acomodaba su capa. "Mis seguidores también me están esperando."

"No me respondiste, ¿sigues con tu idea del mundo ideal formado solo por shamanes?"

"Aún pienso que lo humanos son seres inferiores y como te dije, quiero el trono… pero debo reflexionar eso de la 'amistad', la 'unidad', esas boberías que mi hermano tanto aclama. Ya veremos conforme se desarrolle el Torneo…" Asakura llamo la esencia escarlata y luego volteo con Anna. "¿Vienes conmigo?"

            Hubo silencio, la rubia estaba nuevamente aturdida por varias emociones. Si iba con él, seguramente se toparía con Yoh nuevamente y si se quedaba ahí… Observó a Hao enmarcado por el calor de la deidad del fuego y miró entonces la enorme pensión. Escuchó muchas voces, la risa de quien fuese una vez su prometido, y como la llamaba por su nombre. Y se percató de que había ahí soledad, incluso más intensa que en la antigua mansión yaciente en ruinas en medio de la nada.

*   *   *   *   *

"¡Anna! ¿Estás en casa?"

            Manta traía dos bolsas de víveres en ambas manos y un cuaderno bajo el brazo. Venía a decirle a Anna sobre el comienzo del nuevo ciclo escolar y los horarios que el instituto había publicado por la tarde. 

            Como no hubo respuesta, entró hasta la sala: no había nadie. Fue por todo el lugar de arriba abajo pero estaba vacio. Detectó una presencia extraña, pero al no reconocerla perdió el interés. Se puso a acomodar la despensa en las alacenas y hacer los preparativos para la cena.

"De seguro salió por fin a que le diera aire…" Pensó, y sin embargo algo le decía muy en sus adentros que Anna jamás volvería a pisar esa casa.

***************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora:

¡Por fin el segundo capítulo! Gracias por sus reviews, realmente me empujaron a continuar la historia; también gracias a Miros-chan y Edgar-kun por proporcionarme ideas y ayudar al desbloqueo de mi cabeza.

El problema ahora es que no voy a tener mucho tiempo de escribir los próximos quince días con esto del concurso al que me metí, no esperen una pronta actualización. Bua, debo terminar el vestido,  el diario de diseño, organizar lo de pasarela, merca... ¡Horror! Ahí en lapsus iré escribiendo en los cuadernos e intentaré no ser tan tardía.

Haru: Arigatou por tu ofrecimiento de ayuda, créeme que la llegase a necesitar te contacto. Siento mucho si he tardado en actualizar.

Pinkz88: Ay, como que mi Yoh un pu**, también lo quiero mucho pero como en muchos fics siempre ponen que Anna es la desalmada que lo deja por mi Hao-sama, creí que era hora de cambiar eso. ¿Qué si Yoh-kun se va a enterar? ¡Claro!

Oriel1: Que bueno que te gustó y gracias por la sugerencia. Lo que yo hago es escribir, después de hacer una trama general, un chorro pero con una secuencia, luego voy descartando cosas que no van o desvían la historia, agrego detallitos y listo; pero me parece bueno tú método.

Annita-chan: Bua, me asustas ¿cómo que sabes donde vivo? Jejeje, no te creas. Me alegro que te agrade mi manera de escribir, a veces pienso que está muy adornada la cosa.

AomeHigurashi: ¿Sabes? Me agradó eso que te identificaras Anna (y no porque me alegra que estés triste eh?), esa era mi intención, poder trasmitir el dolor que se siente cuando te botan, jeje. 

AnGeL*Of*DrEaMs: ¡Gracias por el cumplido! Me encanta la pareja YohxAnna, pero también adoro a Hao-sama y cuando lo pongo con Anna, me imagino que soy yo, jejeje. (Loca ésta ¬¬)

Otra vez, gracias y espero sus comentarios.


	3. Parte III

**Nota:**

No me pertenecen los maravillosos personajes de Shaman King. Son de son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

* * *

"Para todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez han sentido el dolor de un corazón roto y aún creen en el amor. Y si no, han de saberlo, cupido también se equivoca, la próxima ocasión tendrá mejor puntería. "

"Para Miroslava-chan."

"Para mí misma."

* * *

****

**Parte III**

El aire era fresco, pues estábamos en verano y la lluvia otra vez amenazaba con venir. Traía a Haru-same al hombro junto con mis escasas pertenencias en una mochila. La pista del aeropuerto era tan gris como el cielo, el sonido estridente de los motores iba y venía con los aviones haciendo cimbrar la tierra, allá se oía el controlador hablando por el alta voz y varias personas sobre el asfalto dirigiendo las salidas y entradas de las gigantescas aves metálicas. Manta me acompañaba para despedirse.

Todo parecía tan triste, tan frío… como si el resto del mundo la viese sollozando en ese instante. Esa imagen... fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que la vi llorar, bueno, al menos no después de que llegara a Funbari. Cuando éramos niños lo hacia por coraje cuando la molestaba; luego ya más grandes, en el Torneo, lo hacía por mí...

Pronto localicé el avión de Len y a todos haciéndole compañía: Ryu, Horo-horo, Faust, Jun y Pilika. Tamao no quiso acompañarnos esta vez, se quedó en casa de los abuelos. Creo que hay en Izumo alguien de quien está enamorada ahora, por eso dijo que no. Por otro lado, Lycerg nos alcanzaría en la Aldea Apache, no para participar (el deseo de vengar a sus padres parece que fue saciado en el Torneo pasado), si no para alentarnos en las próximas peleas. A Chocolove lo veríamos allá igual.

Al notarme en camino, me sonríen agitando sus manos para darme la bienvenida. Todos, menos Ryu quien se limitó a alzar su mano y sonreír levemente. Era obvio porque lo hacía, del grupo ahí reunido junto al avión de los Tao, solo él sabía de lo ocurrido. Incluso visitó a Anna hace tres días para avisarle del nuevo inicio de la pelea entre shamanes.

"¿Dónde está Anna?" Interrumpió la mayor de los Tao en medio de los saludos.

"¿Por qué no viene contigo?" Preguntó Faust quien a pesar de no desear el Trono, estaba ahí para apoyarme como en la última ocasión.

"Sí, que sin ella no te pones a entrenar ni siquiera un poco." Dijo Horo-horo.

"Mira quien lo dice…" Pilika era sarcástica.

Una sombra pesó sobre mí, mientras Manta me observaba con expectación y Ryu desviaba la mirada con cierto disgusto. Al no mostrar mi habitual sonrisa o decir prontas palabras en respuesta, Len preguntó:

"¿Es que le ocurrió algo?... ¿Yoh?"

"Ella… yo…"

Al terminar de dar explicaciones no me sorprendieron los ojos acusadores o las muecas inconformes. Ni Horo-horo, Ryu, Manta, Faust o las chicas expusieron su descontento.

"Eres un idiota Yoh, pero jamás creí que cometieras tal estupidez." Fue Len el que me habló de brazos cruzados sin mirarme, como si el hacerlo le causara gran repulsión. "De no ser por ella tú no estarías aqu"

"Estamos listos para partir joven." El piloto rompió el tenso ambiente.

"Vamos, será mejor subir de una vez." Alentó Jun.

Todos se despiden de Manta y suben al avión. Y antes de abordar yo también le digo hasta luego, pero además le pido que cuide la cuide, que le haga compañía, yo ya no puedo hacer eso…

Porque yo no…

--------

Han trascurrido cerca de 30 días desde que dejé la pensión en Funbari, desde aquél día…Después regresé a Izumo para anunciar a mi padre y mis abuelos de la decisión que había tomado.

E igual que mis amigos me veían primero incrédulos y luego con enojo. Mi abuela fue la primera en reprimírmelo, dijo que en tal caso jamás la había merecido, que una mujer tan fuerte como Anna, no podía estar al lado del ciego de su nieto. Y con las mismas palabras que Len, me recordó que gracias a su disciplina llegué tan lejos.

Poco hace falta que me lo resuenen, estoy perfectamente conciente de ello, lo sé mejor que nadie… le debo tanto, se merece los más grandes lujos, todas las alegrías, por eso…

¿Cuándo comencé a pensar en romper el compromiso? Sí, la amaba, desde la primera vez que la vi sonreír en nuestra infancia. Y cuando llegó a la pensión, sin importar nunca cuan duros eran sus entrenamientos o lo estricta que fuesen sus reglas, nada era mejor que tenerla a mi lado.

Ella era tan fuerte y yo tan débil, el tiempo pasó, nunca necesitó de mi protección, pero a mi me bastaba con que estuviera allí a cada momento, cada día, siempre… Antes me volvía loco porque no podía sacarla de su actitud inmutable, moría por verla sonreír un instante, quería comerla a besos. Y cuando al fin comenzó a responder a mis intentos por liberarla fui tan feliz. Ahora estaba para mí, eternamente…

Después… no sé qué ocurrió, si es que acaso hubo alguna razón… quizás… tenía que suceder. Se apagó, poco a poco fue esfumada la pasión. Prueba de ello está en que no quise hacerla mía, aún estando en todo nuestro derecho hacerlo, no pude. Ahí fue cuando las dudas llegaron a mi cabeza, y de pronto ya no eran incertidumbres, sabía lo que debía hacer.

Hubiese sido injusto tomarla como esposa y aparentar que la amaba. No, ella no podía estar así, yo no hubiese podido fingir por mucho tiempo, era lo mejor, para ambos… eso es lo que debo creer… que todo estará bien.

--------

"Será mejor detenernos ahora, pronto anochecerá."

"Len tiene razón." Dijo Faust.

Las paredes rojizas de un profundo cañón los rodeaban, el clima se hacía poco a poco más frío conforme el manto azul oscuro de la noche cubría el inmenso desierto de la tierra americana. Alzaron un pequeño campamento alrededor de las llamas danzantes de la fogata. Pilika y Jun preparaban la cena mientras Horo-horo picaba a ratos. Faust leía un libro a lado de su esposa en un rincón apartado y Ryu molestaba a Ren por quien sabe qué tonterías. Las cosas habían mejorado gracias a que nadie volvió a interrogar al chico de Izumo e hicieron a un lado sus opiniones. Únicamente Tao de vez en cuando lo veía de mala gana.

Yoh estaba apartado en un rincón donde apenas llegaba la luz del fuego. Veía las estrellas nacientes, luego el resto del paisaje. No quería perder el rastro de aquella presencia, la que los venía guiando prácticamente desde el principio de su viaje.

Esta etapa del nuevo torneo era parecida a la anterior. Los shamanes fueron a visados por el oráculo virtual de que debían llegar nuevamente a la Aldea Apache, en esta ocasión en el tiempo de un mes. Así pues tomaron el avión de los Tao para llegar directamente a dónde, según ellos, estaba la villa hacía tres años. Pero cuando sobrevolaron tal zona, no había nada: solo desierto y nada más. Bajaron a tierra y anduvieron explorando a pie todo el día obteniendo el mismo resultado: arena y nada más. Extrañados, resolvieron por ir al aeropuerto más cercano y de ahí comenzar su viaje a pie. Quizás no tenían tan buena memoria, si recorrían tal como antes la travesía hallarían más pronto el camino.

No fue tan sencillo como creyeron, las ciudades e incluso los pequeños lugares cambiaron rápidamente en esos años, con algo de trabajo pudieron llegar a la aldea donde vivía Lirilara. Tardaron casi dos semanas en esto, pero de ahí en adelante se movieron más aprisa. No gracias a la descendiente de los seminoa, pues ella ya no habitaba ese lugar desde su primera visita; fue Yoh quien movió al equipo por el camino correcto y sin demora alguna.

Apenas pisaron el lugar, el menor Asakura percibió una sutil esencia que lo llamaba de algún lugar al noroeste, apenas perceptible, al resto del equipo le fue difícil apreciarla; hasta los espíritus fueron tardíos en hacerlo. Le pareció tan familiar y cálida… probablemente eran los Grandes Espíritus a lo lejos, se dijeron entre sí los chicos una vez que la analizaron. Como era Yoh quien más fácilmente la captaba, se fiaron de sus poderes y a partir de entonces se convirtió en guía.

Así, conforme fueron avanzando, la manifestación de esa energía se hizo más evidente, incluso para el resto de los acompañantes. Los paisajes se hicieron familiares y en justo para el amanecer del treintavo día desde que llegasen a Norteamérica, la misteriosa aldea se hizo presente ante ellos. Ni Lyserg ni Chocolove habían llegado aún.

"Inteligente estrategia la de estas poderosas esencias." Explicaba Silva una vez que estuvieron alojados y bien servidos de comida en las habitaciones destinadas a los participantes. "Escondieron la aldea para los ojos comunes, solo podrían llegar aquí utilizando su más puro poder espiritual, sintiendo las energías. Debieron tener gran afán por regresar si lograron percibir a los Grandes Espíritus desde tan lejos. Un gran deseo interior…" Así fue, al llegar reconocieron inmediatamente que eran esas esencias lo que los llevó hasta ahí.

Silva los puso además al tanto de los combates a realizar y la llegada de algunos hombres de Hao.

"¿Quieres decir que están planeando venganza o algo así?" Preguntó Faust.

"No lo creo, desde que llegaron no se han reunido o saludado siquiera hasta donde sabemos."

"Toma en cuenta que ellos no querían ser Shaman King, seguían a Hao, ¿por qué vendrían entonces si él ya está muerto? A cobrar venganza…" Argumentó Ryu.

"A menos que siga con vida…" Las palabras de Len helaron a todos.

"Imposible" Espetó Silva con tranquilidad. "Lo buscamos sin cesar hasta hace un año, la señora Goldva detuvo la exploración al no encontrar pista."

"¿Qué hay del Espíritu de Fuego?" Inquiró Yoh.

"Nada. Suponemos que regresó a los Granes Espíritus…"

Luego, ya convencidos de que no tenía caso seguir indagando al respecto, la plática siguió amena y entre bromas hablaban de sus expectativas para el torneo. Todo iba bien hasta que Horo-horo sacó el nombre de Anna en medio del diálogo:

"Jajaja, pero esta vez he seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que me pidió Pilika sin importar que el entrenamiento fuese tan horrible como el de Anna…"

"Cierto, ¿porqué la dejaste en casa Yoh?" Silva siguió la conversación ignorante de los hechos. El tenso silencio no se hizo esperar.

"Ya no es mi prometida." Afirmó Asakura fríamente. "Rompí el compromiso, por eso no está aquí." Ni siquiera levantó la mirada, sabía que le esperaba otra reprimenda.

"¿Pero porqué? ¡¿Tienes idea de toda la fe que ella tenía en ti?! ¡¡Y es por esa fe que tú…!!"

Pero no quiso escucharlo de nuevo. Yoh se levantó de su lugar en la ventana y salió a prisa del cuarto sin importarle el despectivo rostro de Silva y Ren. Amidamaru lo siguió, más a medio pasillo le ordenó quedarse y éste no dudo un instante en acatar. La imagen de su amo era atemorizante…

…

…

…

La gran torre de luz movía en espiral ante sus ojos, los grandes espíritus brillaban por siempre en ese lugar y su presencia opacaba al resto en varios kilómetros a la redonda si éstas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

Llegó ahí caminando sin rumbo, quería un lugar tranquilo para estar solo y sus pasos lo condujeron hasta el mirador donde ahora cerraba los ojos para sentir la gran energía que los Grandes Espíritus emanaban. La analizó en su interior, lenta y profundamente… era esto lo que condujo su camino todo el tiempo… tan cálida…tan dulce… no… lo que tenía en sus adentros no eran las deidades, ni tampoco eran éstas su guía.

Aún era pequeña, ya no el débil hilo de aureola que captó en el pueblo de Lirilara, pero seguía siendo menuda. Buscó con cierta desesperación de dónde provenía. Empezó caminando, para cuando llegó a la plaza principal su paso era trote y al correr ya estaba en las afueras, en los desiertos donde se realizaban combates.

Volteaba a todos lados, esperaba ver una criatura mítica, un ser celestial; porque sentía que esa energía lo llevaría a hacer muchas cosas, que con ella podría alcanzar la vida tranquila que tanto deseaba, la armonía completa, toda la felicidad de la tierra. Únicamente un espécimen divino podría brindarle eso. Pero no había nadie.

Una ligera ventisca levantó arena y le cegó la vista por un segundo. Caminó tres pasos más y se agachó porque el aire dejó al descubierto algo, de ahí provenía la energía. Tomó entre sus dedos un diminuto y blanco grano de arroz. Lo levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos y observó, primero maravillado y un segundo después con terror, que en él había escritos en tinta negra tres caracteres nipones firmes aún, a pesar del tiempo.

"Anna…" Leyó como si temiera decir su nombre, pues cayó en cuenta de su error. Y al fin todas las palabras que reclamaban su falta le dolieron en verdad.

Presionó en su puño el grano y volvió sus pasos a gran velocidad. Debía llamar a Manta inmediatamente para que la buscara y la trajera a su lado. No había ya dudas en su corazón, ella lo era todo. Anna era su prometida y muy pronto su esposa… sí, en cuanto la tuviese frente a él pediría su mano en matrimonio. Corría por la aldea con la sonrisa más grande que pudo esbozar, no le importó a cuantas personas golpeaba en su carrera. Deseaba verla como nunca antes, tomarla en sus brazos, jugar con sus dorados cabellos, sumergirse en sus ojos negros, besarla y jamás dejarla ir.

--------

"Hemos llegado." Le susurró al oído para no despertarla bruscamente. No quería hacerlo siquiera, la expresión de su rostro relajada ahí sobre sus piernas, era celestial.

Anna abrió sus ojos con lentitud y observó que estaban sobre tierra firme, en la Aldea Apache. No tuvo que hacer esfuerzo en bajar del Espíritu de Fuego, su amante la cargó y fue depositada en el piso con delicadeza. Al fin habían llegado. Observó a los Grandes Espíritus a lo lejos y dio un profundo suspiro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más pasará antes de ver a Yoh en este lugar?" Se preguntó en sus pensamientos.

"Anna…" Hao la invitaba a buscar un lugar de descanso, al hombre que la rescató de su soledad y la hizo suya sin dudarlo.

"¿Cuánto más…?" Cuestionó nuevamente. No lo sabía, ya no le importaba…

Fin de la Parte III

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Jejeje, en verdad siento MUCHO la tardanza, entre el congreso del FIV y la escuela no pude escribir, bua. Pero bueno, para recomenzar, he decidido alargar esta historia hasta una cuarta parte y quizás hasta una quinta, no sé. Pero el siguiente capítulo sí está garantizado. Espero les haya gustado, aún no hago sufrir demasiado a Yoh, eso lo veremos cuando se encuentre con Anna. ¡Gracias por leer!

May sk:

Vaya, no creí que llegara a influir tanto en tu visión de esta pareja, me alegro que te guste mi historia. Ya verás que Yoh sufrirá, muahahahaha. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Emmyk:

Jejeje, no era error. Es que solo puse un pedazo para que vieran que sí estaba escribiendo. Pero bueno, espero te haya agradado el capítulo entero.

AngelOfDreams:

Claro que hacen una pareja hermosa!!! Agradezco que sigas mi historia.

Escilia:

Pues ya habrás notado que Anna no va a regresar con Yoh, claro falta la parte en la que ella misma se lo dice. Espero no haberte decepcionado ahora que leíste el capítulo completo, es poco más corto que los otros, pero habrá un cuarto. Gracias por leer.

Hitomi-san:

¿Qué te enojaste con Yoh? Jejeje, bueno es que sí debo admitir que la manera en que dejó a Anna es medio cobarde, pero lo haré sufrir, jajaja.

Alesita-san:

Bueno, al menos hay personas a las que les gusta como escribo, jajaja mis lindas compañeras dicen que es demasiado para su cabeza.

Korishiteru:

Gracias por tu aliento para el concurso, me fue muy bien de hecho. Y sí que Anna tuvo suerte de que Hao se fijara en ella no?? Jejeje, bua yo quiero ser ella.

Anna Kyouyama3:

Agradezco tu apoyo a que siga mi historia tal cual lo quiera yo, espero te haya agradado este capítulo.

Haru:

Gracias por tu comentario, ciertamente la pareja HaoxAnna es genial. Y claro que seguiré escribiendo fics sobre el dueto cada vez que tenga insipiración.


	4. Parte IV

**Antes de…**

Bua, ninguno de los personajes de Shaman King me pertenece… ¿¡Por qué?! TT . Son de son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

* * *

**"ETERNIDAD"**

Por Amaltea-Sibila

* * *

"Para todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez han sentido el dolor de un corazón roto y aún creen en el amor. Y si no, han de saberlo, cupido también se equivoca, la próxima ocasión tendrá mejor puntería. "

"Para Miroslava-chan y Mayeli"

"Para mí misma... sí, apesar de todo lo sufrido... aún creo."

* * *

**Parte IV**

Se ha ido.

Más lejos de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar. Ningún sistema de medición podría darle cantidad. ¿Cómo cuentas la brecha entre el amor y su abandonado? ¿Una grieta imposible de sellar?

Mi Anna… no… ya no eres mía. Ya no más.

_"No está en la pensión, no he sabido nada de ella desde entonces."_

_"¡Izumo! ¡¡¿Qué no has llamado a mis abuelos?!!"_

_"Lo hice, no fue a Izumo… Pero cálmate, todos la estamos buscando aunque…"_

_"¡¿Aunque qué?!"_

_"Bueno… no estamos seguros, tu padre y tus abuelos creen que… Hao… estuvo en Funbari, en la pensión…"_

De golpe recordé que ese abominable shaman la pretendía desde que supo de su existencia, y eran vívidas las sonrisas que éste le lanzaba en cada ocasión que la veía. ¿La había secuestrado para amenazarme? ¿A caso pretendía tomarla para sí? ¿La había lastimado? Si así era… La impotencia se volvió desesperación, pronto pude sentir mi alma arder de enojo y más aún, odio. El odio en su forma más pura.

No fui capaz de acabar con su vida hace tres años. Pero en esos instantes lo único que quería ver era su sangre, la sangre del maldito de mi hermano goteando por el filo de mi espada. Solo su cuerpo inerte era justa garantía de que Anna estuviera a salvo.

Y no obstante… nada serviría. Ni la cabeza de Hao en mis manos, ni el título de Rey Shaman, o de mi pecho el corazón arrancado con mis propias fuerzas para ofrecerlo en su honor. Ninguna acción era útil, era ignorante de los nuevos lances en su destrozada vida. Lo desconocía. La hermosa itako, ya no era mía.

--------

Faltaban alrededor de tres horas para que oscureciera cuando llegamos. Hao me condujo hasta la morada que tenía preparada lejos del tumulto de la aldea, más allá del pequeño bosque interior, donde esa tierra fértil se convierte otra vez en arena. Nadie llegaba hasta ahí porque se quedaban embelezados en la pequeña laguna cual albergaba el bosque. Perfecto escondite.

La construcción se medía entre dos y tres habitaciones de las que suelen ofrecer los apaches para el hospedaje. Una rústica consola empotrada en la pared este y cubierta de negro granito pulido hacía de tocador con una palangana sobre su superficie junto con el espejo biselado que colgaba sobre él. A los lados y a medio metro de altura estaban dos repisas más pequeñas con lámparas de gas. La cama, según pude ver al sentarme en ella, era un bloque de piedra como en la pensión de los nativos, pero a ésta la cubría un envoltorio de lana relleno de lo que supongo era crin, así mismo estaba forrada por varias pieles y al final una manta de de lino delgado. Por supuesto había varios cojines. En la pared oeste estaba la chimenea. El baño lo conformaba una pequeña piscina en una recámara contigua de la cual emanaba líquido caliente de la tierra. Ahí estaban los estantes que guardaban la ropa y otros accesorios de uso personal.

El lugar me pareció acogedor. Hao se disculpó por no poder ofrecer más por el momento, arguyó que algo más ostentoso llamaría la atención y que no tendría que esperar mucho por algo mil veces más rico y sofisticado. No tuve que objetar.

"¿Y eso?" Asakura me mostraba un bulto de telas.

"Es para ti." Me dio un ligero lienzo de algodón de la más alta calidad que resultó ser una yukata morado oscuro que se iba degradando a negro hacia los bajos de las mangas. El obi con motivos de plumas, era en color oro viejo, mientras que el obi-hime era negro. Lo más llamativo de la prenda, era su corta longitud, no llegaba más allá de las rodillas ahora que lo tenía puesto, a penas más largo que mi antiguo vestido negro.

"Me alegra que te haya quedado. El color hace un armonioso contraste con tu cabello." Me dijo.

"Pues yo no lo creo ¿no ves que le falta como medio metro para llegar mis tobillos?" La pregunta fue mero comentario, en realidad no me importaba ese detalle.

"Es que extrañaba cuando podía ver tus hermosas piernas, esa falda no te les hacia justicia." Se refería a lo que traía puesto antes, la falda hecha con casimir beige y línea "A" que me llegaba a media pantorrilla; en el talle portaba una simple blusa rojo burdeos, ligero escote corazón y corte a la sisa.

"Descarado"

"No me digas que no te gusta que sea así." Era cierto. " Y algo más, te entregaré a Senki y Goki, según vi la última vez, no tienes problemas para controlarlos." Me dijo entregándome una cajita de madera oscura. Guardaba unas figuras miniatura, copias exactas de los demonios. "Serán tu arma y harán de guardianes cuando yo no esté cerca." Me explicó el mecanismo de los pergaminos que él utilizaba para domarlos; nada complicado, me fue fácil tenerlos bajo mi mando al primer intento. Las figurillas de jade harían de tablillas para llevarlos conmigo a donde quisiera. Este, no era un regalo cualquiera.

Una hora después lo seguí donde sus partidarios le dieron aviso de sus observaciones, se reunieron en uno de esos campos abiertos para las batallas. El calor había disminuido en consideración y el sol comenzaba su descenso por el oeste. Me quedé relegada al lado de Hao, mirando de una en una a las personas ahí congregadas: Lackiff, Kanna Bismarch, Marion Phauana, Matilda Matisse, Zan-Ching, Turbine, Peyote, Bloken, el siempre fiel Opacho; y finalmente Nichrom quien tras la caída de Hao fue desterrado por sus congéneres y despojado de su objeto de posesión. De alguna forma se las arregló para regresar con nuevas armas.

Ellos también me miraron, unos inclinaron la cabeza con respeto, Lackiff me dio las buenas tardes y Opacho me sonrió como diciendo: "¡Qué bueno que ya está junto al Señor Hao!". Curioso.

"Están aquí Señor, Yoh y compañía. " Habló Kanna." Los apaches parecen no sospechar algo."

"Bien, sigan así. No es necesario hacer alboroto aún. Continúen separados hasta mis nuevas instrucciones. Pueden irse."

"Me alegra verlo otra vez, Señor Hao."

"A mi también Opacho. No te separes de las chicas ¿quieres?" Nunca creí que ese hombre pudiese hablar con un tono tan paternal.

"Sí Señor." Respondió sonriendo el pequeñín y luego se alejó con Kanna y el resto. Ya que estuvieron lejos, Hao se dirigió a mí.

"Lo escuchaste ¿no?"

"S" Ascendí.

"Y, ¿quieres ir a hacerle una visita o prefieres que lo haga yo?"

"No, ahora solo quiero estar contigo."

No recordaba cuan gélida se ponía la tierra del desierto con la caía del sol. Ah, eso no importa aquí dentro.

Estábamos cubiertos por una manta de lino, envueltos el uno con el otro. Una pequeña llama a punto de extinguirse en la chimenea iluminaba con tonos rojizos la habitación. Carmesí era el color del fuego, su elemento.

Al volver a nuestro albergue tomé un baño y esta vez, Hao me acompañó.

El fabuloso traje que traía puesto despareció en sus manos con lentitud, al igual que su toga en las mías. El agua se derramó en pequeñas oleadas sobre el piso y el marco de azulejos celeste que rodeaban la piscina al sumergirnos en ella. Nos tallamos y besamos tiernamente, derramando agua tibia el uno sobre el otro. Y lo que secó nuestros cuerpos fue el calor que emanaban al volvernos uno solo sobre el lecho.

Que suave y dulce es su perfume. Me gusta cerrar los ojos, posar mi rostro sobre su piel y olfateando recorrer todo su cuerpo. Tan tibio, adoro reposar entre sus brazos, verme reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.

Es fuerte, el más poderoso de los shamanes.

"Te amo." Lo dijo tantas veces mientras me acariciaba, pero por sobre el tono de lujuria con que lo susurraba, era sincero.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Por qué le creía?

Ah, es cuestión de ponerse a filosofar acerca de la ética en sus acciones, en las de Yoh. Su recate, el abandono del segundo. Los ideales (y los medios para alcanzarlo) de uno y otro. Quizás encontrara que las atenciones de Hao me hacen sentir requerida, necesaria, tan especial como yo misma me considero. E idolatraba no nada más mi cuerpo, antes que eso, lo primero que percibió en mí fue mi alcance como shaman, reconoció toda capacidad cual tanto trabajo y años de duro entrenamiento me brindaron. Apreció desde el principio lo que yo soy.

O en mi pensar descubriría que me dejé amar por mero despecho, por ambición. Si es que estoy aquí para alcanzar mi vida señorial, con mansiones, joyas, telas finas; con el poder que solo la esposa del Shaman King podría tener y que yo tanto ansiaba desde que mis padres me abandonaron en la casa Asakura. Podría ser… no lo sé, Yoh me hizo olvidar mi rencor hacia aquellos quienes nos rechazaban por nuestras habilidades, pero jamás borré esas miradas de miedo y odio que nos lanzaban y eso, debo admitir, hacía nacer antipatía en su contra. Obteniendo poder les demostraría cuán equivocados estaban al rechazarme.

O lo más superficial, que el placer cual me proporcionan sus caricias y los espasmos de placer a los que me hace llegar con cierto salvajismo son tan grandiosos que viviría de ellos sin pedir nada más. ¿Cómo puede decir esto una mujer que apenas ha dejado la virginidad y no ha yacido con ningún otro? Bueno, creo que no cualquier hombre te deja exhausta, sin respiración y con la idea de que tus gritos no hacen justicia a lo que estás sintiendo.

Si, habría que ponerse a pensar en todo eso y más. De repente, dio un profundo suspiro y me abrazó con más fuerza entre sueños.

Hao Asakura…

Frío, sanguinario, ambicioso, arrogante. El mal encarnado en hombre.

Eso es él Eso es lo que todos dicen. ¿Qué si yo lo creo? Como dije, es materia de discusión entre yo y mi cabeza por horas. Pero… no quiero hacerlo, no es necesario.

Me acurruqué mejor entre sus brazos como una pequeña niña que busca la protección de su padre.

Hao.

Y si él quiere ver arder al mundo entero, acabar con cada humano, si eso es lo que desea… yo estaré ahí, a su lado, para siempre.

"Yo también te amo." Le dije.

No, no hay razón para deliberar en tales tonterías.

Murió entonces la luz del hogar y caí dormida.

--------

"Lo vieron."

"¿Y ella?"

"Está con él, pero…" Silva quería decírselo. Él lo había visto.

"Dime dónde está." Sin embargo, auque hubiese permitido que hablara, jamás le creería.

"Yoh, creo que…" Lo miraba con lástima.

"¡¡Dime dónde está Hao!!"

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban desorbitados por la furia y amenazaban con acabarlo si no le daba respuesta, aún así le causaba pena. Le inspiraba compasión ese pobre y estúpido chico que sabía de las necesidades de quienes le rodeaban e igual fue incapaz de ver en su propio interior que tenía junto a él la fuente de la felicidad.

Sí, seguro ver alguien así también le hubiese causado el mismo sentimiento. Pero ese chico era él, era Yoh Asakura. Y ahora se dirigía a rescatar a su amada, a salvar a su Anna de ese sucio, gallina de Hao. Pagaría con creces su atrevimiento y su rubia doncella estaría siempre bajo su custodia, porque él la amaba, ella lo amaba.

Lo amaba…

--------

Nadie esperaría tal acto de su parte.

Un ataque improviso a primeras horas de la madrugada. Ni siquiera había plan a mencionar. Era su arrebato de furia la inspiración para el movimiento que inició apenas supo de la localización del maldito de su hermano alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Estaría solo, dormido, o al menos con la guardia baja. Lo mataría con un solo movimiento y tan rápido como acabara con su vida, Anna volvería a su lado. Así de simple… bajo, vil y traicionero. El resto de la compañía estaba en pro de esta opinión.

Hao era –y está por de más decirlo—una amenaza latente. Nadie podía asegurar si enredaría a los shamanes, buscando aliados, moviéndose lenta e inteligentemente como un alfil sobre el tablero tal fue el inicio de su plan en el torneo pasado. O como en las horas concluyentes del mismo, que en su confianza por su la superioridad de su nuevamente acrecentado poder –Hao no se presentaría con el mismo nivel que se hubo traducido en su derrota—, un agresión sin rodeos a los Grandes Espíritus era lo que debían esperar.

Mas a pesar de tales posibilidades y el peligro que el maligno manipulador de espíritus representaba para cada ser humano, no eran razón para eliminar el honor, el respeto que ellos daban a los encuentros. Y olvidándose de las batallas, era la honestidad ante cualquier asunto. No era honesto ir tras la sombra de sus séquitos, quienes ni siquiera rondaban en las cercanías según noticias de sus espíritus acompañantes, con el fin de impedirles acudir al auxilio de Hao, vigilarlos para que la empresa sanguinaria de Yoh no fuese interrumpida.

"No es ético lo que nos estas pidiendo." Argumentó Faust ante todos los reunidos en uno de los restaurantes de la villa.

"Estás mal." Chocolove lo miraba acongojado.

"Incluso tú estabas al cien por ciento de tus capacidades cuando peleaste con él. Y jamás nos embistió de ese modo." Le hizo notar Horo-horo.

"Olvidan que nos separó para poder matarme él solo y si me dejó vivir hasta el final fue por satisfacción propia, para acabarme lentamente. Sabía que jamás podría contra él." Yoh trataba de mantener la calma, sus palabras eran lentas y caían con dureza. ¿Cómo era posible que hablaran de decencia cuando el enemigo era Hao?

"Es cierto, pero Yoh" Lyserg lo miró con angustia. El deseo de venganza por sus padres había renacido con Hao y momentos antes estaba de acuerdo con la estrategia. Luego observó los ojos del menor Asakura totalmente fuera de sí. Era igual a él, a Hao. Se preguntó si ese era el aspecto que presentaba su propia persona cuando el deseo de matar al shaman de fuego lo dominaba. Con razón Morphin se negaba a obedecerlo y todos lo miraban lastimosos "Esa es su esencia, no la tuya. Tú no eres así, tú jamás procederías tan salvajemente. Comprendo tu exaltación, pero eso solo te hará sufrir a la larga, te lo digo porque yo lo viví. No quiero que sufras lo mismo."

"¡¡Es por Anna!! ¡Es por ella! Si hay algo cobarde, es lo que él hizo al secuestrarla sabiendo que estaba sola en la pensión. "

"¿Y porqué estaba sola Yoh?" Intervino Ren despectivamente y mirándolo fulminante a los ojos. "Porque tú la abandonaste." Tao seguía el más frío al decir las cosas como eran. Y de haber sabido la verdad que rodeaba el rapto de la itako, se lo habría echado en cara sin titubear. Porque estaba decepcionado de su amigo, aquél que le inculcó la creencia en la alegría, la compasión, la camaradería, en las cosas sencillas de la vida.

"Yo…" Que duro había sido el golpe, que poderoso argumento, pero eso no dejaría de lado su plan. "Sí fue una estupidez, lo acepto. Pero estoy dispuesto a rescindirme y le pediré disculpas sobre rodillas, pero Hao debe pagar por atreverse a tocarla…" Destacaron sus últimas palabras por el tono de aborrecimiento con el que fueron pronunciadas.

No, nada cambiaría su actitud. Ryu dio un profundo suspiro de resignación.

"Le ayudaremos porque Anna-sama nos importa mucho y también deseamos que esté a salvo. Pero prometa Yoh-sama, que no cometerá ninguna locura. Vaya y rescátela, solo eso."

"Hazlo por ella como dices." Aconsejó Faust. "No por odio o venganza."

"Iremos en tu auxilio si te da pelea." Afirmó el shaman de tierras frías con una sonrisa y el dedo pulgar hacia arriba. "Mientras no te conviertas en un matón."

"En serio amigo. "Dijo el moreno. Luego fue Lyserg:

"Promételo Yoh."

Ren ya no argumentó nada más, su silencio indicó que también estaba dispuesto a ayudar siempre y cuando Yoh diera su palabra.

--------

Lo prometió, pero no pensaba atenerse a ese juramento.

Corrió velozmente, sigiloso para que nadie se enterara de su paso. De negro, con la mano en mango de su espada, ya había realizado la posesión antes de salir para que su incremento de energía no despertara a Hao. Era el perfecto asesino.

Cruzó la aldea, el bosque y finalmente donde su hermano. Miró alrededor antes de acercarse más a la puerta, asegurándose de su total soledad. Entonces, tranquilizó su respiración, miró el paisaje como calculando la distancia que aún le quedaba para llegar a la entrada (no más de diez metros) e inició su marcha lenta. El lugar estaba oscuro, la noche era fría, pero no había ningún fuego en los adentros. Tampoco había ruido y la presencia de ambos era serena. Sí, estaba dormido.

Antes de abrir la puerta, desenfundó con agilidad la katana, se escuchó el elegante cimbrar de su acero y Haru-same resplandeció con luz plata gracias al hálito del cuarto menguante proveniente de la luna. Un solo movimiento, rápido e imperceptible. Únicamente necesitaba un movimiento. Empujó el portón con el hombro, pues tomaba su espada con ambas manos.

Estaba oscuro, pero con la luz que entraba gracias a la cortina movida por el viento de una de las ventanas, pudo llegar sin problema hasta el lecho. Sí, ahí estaba el desgraciado de su hermano. Dándole la espalda, sonriendo, con la ignorancia de que iba a morir en los próximos segundos. ¿Y Anna? ¿Dónde estaba? Buscó rápidamente con al mirada alrededor del cuarto, pero no la localizó. Iba a moverse hasta el baño, pero una ventisca más fuerte, alzó las cortinas y dejó que entrara todo el fulgor nocturno por unos instantes. Los necesarios, para que iluminara la habitación completa y toda su empresa cayera tan profundo como sus deseos de matar a su hermano.

Con los ojos desorbitados como quien ve a alguien muy amado muerto, Yoh observó que, sin ropa, Anna yacía junto a Hao. Por debajo de sus senos, el shaman la abrazaba en un gesto de propiedad. El resto de sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en una delgada manta, pero nada más. Ese hombre, tuvo el atrevimiento de hacerle el amor, de tocarla, hacerla suya. Y lo hubiera matado por eso. Pero no pudo.

Porque Anna tenía los párpados relajados y las pestañas rizadas; sus delgadas y finas cejas no se fruncían en lo alto en señal de dolor o angustia, si no que se arqueaban naturalmente sobre los ojos; su cabello permitía a Hao acomodar su rostro entre ellos; su piel resplandecía como porcelana y estaba empapada en sudor de ambos; en sus mejillas se percibía un rubor intenso que no tenía razón del clima, pues era helado como en invierno; y lo más fatal de toda esa belleza, era la sonrisa cual se formaba en sus labios frágiles, perfectamente delineados y de color rosa. Era esa alegría que solo tiene una mujer cuando ha gozado por voluntad propia de un hombre, cuando es feliz con su compañía. Y ese hombre no era él, era Hao.

El aire seguía corriendo despacio. Un Yoh cabizbajo retrocedió con la misma lentitud con la cual había llegado. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin voltear un segundo atrás. Colocó a Haru-same en su funda y echó a andar sin sentimiento alguno en su alma. No sabía que había visto o posiblemente sí, no estaba seguro. Tal vez si caminaba por el bosque despertaría en su cama, allá en Funbari, donde las noches no son tan heladas y los días calurosos se apaciguan con un delicioso raspado. Quizás, se encontraría con que todo ha sido un mal sueño y ella, su Anna, está en la habitación de a lado esperando ver su gran sonrisa como todas las mañanas.

Fin de la Parte IV

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Sí por fin!!!! Lo siento, lo siento. Último trimestre en la escuela, demasiadas cosas por hacer. Pero aquí está, ¡¡¡la cuarta parte!!!. Gracias por leer y tener la paciencia de esperarme. No prometo nada pronto, pero este fic, se termina porque se termina en la siguiente parte. Y esta es la segunda vez que lo subo, faltó copiar una pequeña parte.

Y subido por tercera ocasión para responder sus comentarios:

May sk:

Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia que tanto ha tardado, jejeje. Bueno, en verdad sí quisiera alargar más la historia, pero ya el tiempo no me deja. Ya que termine la escuela (que será MUY pronto TT) me podré a sacar todas estas ideas que traigo en mi cabeza. En serio me halaga eso de que me hayas puesto entre tus escritoras favoritas, y de tus terapias… pues te las pagaría de no ser porque todavía tengo deudas con las mías, jajajaja. Viva Hao!!!

Escilia:

Me da mucho gusto que sigas tanto mis historias de SK, como de HP. En serio, gracias. De Yoh, pues claro que ha de estar en el infierno y más ahorita, sigo creyendo que el hecho de ver a Anna feliz con Hao creyendo que era todo lo contrario, es cruel; y como todos querían que sufriera pues ahí lo tienes. De lo de Ren, sí debo admitir que he tenido ideas de que si no estuvieran ni Yoh, ni Hao, Ren sería la tercera opción, ya que tenga tiempo desarrollo esa historia. Pero por ahora, solo lo puse así porque creo que él es el más sincero de todos, no con sus propios sentimientos, si no en opinión. Yaoi?? No, no lo creo, es una historia muy corta para meter más parejas. Ojalá te haya gustado este episodio. Gracias y bye.

Mildred Diethel:

Que bueno que te agradó mi historia, espero la sigas ahora que ya termina. Sí, ciertamente la pareja HaoxAnna es genial!

Priss:

Pues qué te puedo decir a ti? Tus historias están muy padres y me alegra mucho que me dejes reviews, en serio me encantaría agregar más capítulos, pero temo que si lo hago, descuide la historia y ya no sea lo mismo. Pero si se puede, lo haré. Espero que el episodio completo te haya gustado y sigo aguardando por la continuación de tu historia. Gracias.

Angelous Diabolicus:

Jajaja, andas igual que yo?? Sin tiempo?? Ahora mismo estoy rogando por otra semana más para poder hacer todos mis trabajos. Que bueno que te agrade mi historia y ojalá este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Bye

Moonchant:

Haber si no sobrepasé tu límite de espera. Sí, sé que tardo mucho, pero creo que ha valido la pena. Y es que por muy malo que sea Hao, yo creo que sí tiene su

corazoncito. Gracias por tu comentario.

HiYoNo:

Aquí está la continuación, se que no fue muy pronto, pero bueno, ya lo dije… ahhh!!! Demasiado que hacer!!!! Gracias por tu review.

Emmyk:

Jajajaja, parece que dos semanas no fueron mucho, ¿cuánto me tardé en actualizar? Mmmm…. Tres meses??? Ah, no sé, pero ojalá sigas por estos rumbos. Agradezco tu opinión.

Anna Kyouyama Kenshin:

No, no te preocupes, como ves Anna jamás, pero jamás volverá con Yoh!!! Digo, teniendo a Hao, quién quiere otra cosa??? Jajajaja, Arigatou.

Minamo:

Sí, sé que fue muy repentino ese cambio de Yoh, quizás me faltó detallar esa parte. Pero el chiste es que le cayó el veinte por lo de Anna. Otra, me alegra mucho que te llegue tanto esta historia, digo para que te haga enojarte con Yoh a pesar de ser partidario YohxAnna, jajaja. Gracias por eso de "excelente escritora", jejeje, si no funciono en diseño de modas, ahora sé que tengo otra opción de modus vivendi (así se escribe??? Jejeje). Espero tu comentario de este capítulo. Bye.

An!ma:

Sí, todos queremos que sufra Yoh. ¿Lo habré logrado en esta parte? Gracias por tu comentario!

EMILY SMITH:

Contestando a tu pregunta, "Silva" es Silver, lo puse así porque según yo, esa es la escritura correcta de su nombre o al menos eso me han hecho creer muchas páginas, pero si estoy mal, tú dime. Me alegra que sigas mi historia. Gracias y bye.

Harumi-chan:

Gracias por tu review. Decidí alargarlo porque iban a suceder demasiadas cosas para solo tres capítulos. Espero tu comentario del cuarto!

Sehren Kou:

Verdad que Hao y Anna hacen una pareja excepcional??? Bua, yo quiero ser Anna. Eso de "único y especial" me agradó, jejejeje. Ojalá este episodio no se lo quite. Gracias por leer!!!


	5. Parte V

**"Eternidad"**

Por Amaltea-Síbila

* * *

Nota:

No me pertenecen los maravillosos personajes de Shaman King. Son de son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

* * *

"Para todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez han sentido el dolor de un corazón roto y aún creen en el amor. Y si no, han de saberlo, cupido también se equivoca, la próxima ocasión tendrá mejor puntería. "

* * *

**Parte V**

Todos lo saben, por eso me temen, que soy el shaman más poderoso sobre la tierra; así como también lo sabían hace quinientos y hace mil años. Más aún, con cada reencarnación he sabido incrementar mis habilidades, hacer más escrupulosas mis estrategias, prever lo que vendrá.

Así dejé descendencia entre los apaches cuidando una posible derrota (la cual fue un hecho) en mi última vida. Y en esta ocasión tuve dos opciones al elegir el cuerpo mortal con el cual andaría durante el Torneo. La primera ya mencionada, era Silva quien tiene parte de mis poderes por nacimiento gracias al lazo de sangre que comparte conmigo; pero para cuando Lago cruzase el cielo, su cuerpo ya sería demasiado provecto y yo quería disfrutar toda una vida de mi reinado. Esa es la razón de que llegara a esta época bajo el apellido de la antiquísima y fuerte familia dela cual soy originalmente: Asakura.

Sí, soy capaz de controlar mi propia reencarnación. Y además conozco bien la mente mis enemigos, sé como maquinan las ideas de los humanos cuando se ven aprisionados en sentimientos de pasión desesperada y venganza. Por eso, jamás me he dejado seguir por un centinela contrincante (a menos que tal cosa me sea conveniente) e Yoh fue ingenuo al creer lo contrario.

Predije con certeza el comportamiento de mi hermano como el de muchos otros. Por más gentil y tranquilo, es un hombre enamorado (ciego al principio de ello) y al verse separado de su ninfa... bien, ya lo vimos.

Me previne pues, tengo mis métodos. Opacho puede ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le permiten y mandar esas imágenes mentalmente a quien desee. Fue gracias a él que me enteré de los movimientos de Yoh.

Pude entonces haberme levantado desde el instante en que su presencia fue notoria ene l bosque. Encontrarlo ahí mismo e impedirle cualquier paso que lo acercase a Anna. Darle personalmente la noticia de que ahora era mía como debió haber sido desde un principio, sin ninguna explicación porque no la merecía. Hubiésemos entablado duelo, pelea cual yo habría terminado victorioso en pocos minutos pues, debido a la rabia, Yoh era incompetente para batallar.

Sin embargo no fue así. Lo dejé seguir.

Quizás fue demasiado cruel hacerlo, permitir que observara hasta tal punto; pero en su locura jamás habría creído a alguien, ni a la misma Anna quien de seguro estaría presente levantada por el alboroto. Exigiría pruebas, preguntaría por razones para el cambio en los sentimientos de Anna, razones que quizás jamás podrán ser traducidas satisfactoriamente en palabras. Por eso le consentí llegar hasta nosotros.

Así pues, a cualquier intento de acabarme yo habría reaccionado. Sin embargo, debo admitir, su última decisión escapó a mis expectativas.

--En verdad nunca llegaré a conocerte del todo.—Le dije teniéndolo ahora frente a frente.

Cerca de medio día fue a buscarme pegando gritos en la lindura del bosque como hace tres años cuando cuestionaba el asesinato de los shamanes que eran mis oponentes. Me presenté ante él sin compañía.

Al juzgar por su aspecto, poco o nada había dormido durante las horas pasadas. Cabello desaliñado, ojos cansados y vidriosos, sus ropas negras cubiertas de polvo. Sus puños tenían rastros de sangre, de heridas recientes. Probablemente estuvo golpeando la tierra en su tormento. Vaya contraste conmigo, su hermano gemelo, quien vestía sobre la camisa y el pantalón terrosos una ligera gabardina blanca.

--Creí que me matarías sin titubear.—Continué. Luego me recargué en un árbol con los brazos tras mi cabeza, como quien se dispone a descansar.

--Quiero verla.—Exigió con la cara más valerosa que pudo poner. Estaba destrozado por dentro.

--¿No te basta con lo que tus ojos te mostraron?—

--Quiero verla.—Volvió a pedir con mas lentitud.

--Sabes que no tiene caso.—

--Tú... cierra la boca, sólo... déjame verla.—Eso era casi un ruego.

--Eres un tonto.—Respondí al tiempo que daba media vuelta como si jamás lo hubiera escuchado. Eché a andar el camino de regreso.

--¡Hao!.—Gritó con furia, desenfundó la famosa Haru-same y con asombrosa velocidad se colocó amenazante frente a mí con el filo de su arma en mi garganta.—Más vale que me dejes verla.—

Le sonreí.

--Si ella desea encontrarse contigo, vendrá. De no ser esa su voluntad no lo hará. Ella no es prisionera.—

En la mente de Yoh quizás pasaban fragmentos de lo que vio, de Anna sonriendo bajo mis brazos. Se hizo a un lado y yo continué mi andar sin mirarlo.

--Aún así,-- agregué—Cuida tu distancia hermano. Ella me pertenece.—Quiso embestirme de nuevo, pro para entonces ya me había perdido de su vista.

------------------------------------------------------------

Anna reposaba bajo el árbol que hacía sombra a nuestro refugio. Además de darle a los dos demonios para que ejercieran de sus guardianes, le entregué varios escritos con hechizos los cuales tenía ahora sobre sus piernas.

Leía para ella misma las palabras antiguas y sobre una sección arenosa por medio de una varita copiaba los símbolos que se utilizan para invocar diversos elementos o espíritus de la naturaleza. Luego hizo sonar su collar (una de las pocas posesiones que trajo consigo) y al instante tenía en sus manos una pequeña luz.

A ella jamás le fueron impartidos los conocimientos de las esencias naturales, aún así en pocas horas ya podía dominar las pequeñas fuerzas a su alrededor.

Que fuerte, que hermosa. Su blanca y esbelta figura es engañosa. Cualquiera pensaría que una coraza adornada por rubios cabellos guarda un carácter delicado. Y sin embargo su feminidad, la sensualidad en sus ojos, no son si no otra extensión de sus armas. Ella primero mata con la mirada, haciendo únicamente uso de su imponente presencia. Luego ya estás a su merced.

Vaya, ¿será que estoy aceptando mi derrota? ¿Es que esta mujer logró con sus discretos despliegues de poderío desmoronar mi fortaleza? No puedo decir que Yoh y su compañía hicieran lo mismo, ellos llevaron mi furia al extremo. Anna, mi doncella, ha hecho algo distinto.

--No es tan difícil ¿o si?—Le pregunté mientras me acercaba.

--Es más sencillo que con las almas.—Respondió al desaparecer la presencia.—Estos espíritus no conocen de dolor o tristeza como las personas, es como comunicarse con un niño recién nacido.—Hubo un dejo de melancolía en sus palabras. Hacía remembranza a su infancia.

--Nadie te hará daño.—La estreché por la cintura.—Eres la próxima reina de los shamanes, del mundo entero. Eres la mujer de Hao Asakura. Jamás alguien podrá herirte en tanto yo esté aquí.—

--Lo sé, no necesitas decir.—Susurró.

--Me gusta hacerlo. Y que todo el que tenga oídos o sea capaz de captar las palabras en mis labios lo sepa: Eres mía. Anna Kyouyama, la más grandiosa de las mujeres es mi damisela, mi amante. Y cualquiera que ose perturbarla arreglará cuentas conmigo.---

Que gran mentira. Mía. Todos esos halagos solo significan una cosa. Que soy yo quien le pertenece, son mi cuerpo y mi alma objetos a su merced. He caído derrotado y sin embargo tengo el premio victorioso de una lucha que jamás se llevó a cabo.

--Como te gusta decir tonterías, eres un simple...—

--Idiota.—

--Bien, veo que ya has captado la idea.—

Volvió su rostro hacia mi. Nos besamos y mis manos comenzaron a jugar con sus cabellos, mi boca se deslizaba por su cuello. La amo, cómo la amo. Deseaba poseerla nuevamente, pero entonces dijo:

--Hao...—

--¿Sí?—

--Necesito ver a Yoh.—

Maldita sea, lo olvidé por completo. Ese bueno para nada de mi hermano quería hablar con Anna. Casi por instinto la aparté de mi lado.

--¿Y él quiere verme no es así?—

Los espíritus sin duda alguna le habían proporcionado información sobre el comportamiento de su antiguo prometido incluyendo lo ocurrido en la madrugada. No necesitó indagarles pues, el objetivo de la entrevista entre Yoh y yo.

--Sí.—Respondí con frialdad.

--¿Vas a detenerme?—

--Se lo dije a Yoh, no eres mi prisionera. Y aunque quisiera retenerte o te lo prohibiera, irías ¿no?—

--Por supuesto.—

--Bien, --reí—no serías la ideal esposa del Shaman King de realizar lo contrario.—Lo dije en voz alta, pero en realidad me lo recordé a mi mismo. Que era su autoridad, el hecho de no dejarse intimidar por nadie, lo primero que me predó de ella.

--Y tú sufrirías las consecuencias de mi enojo si intentaras negarme algo.—Amenazó con picardía.

--Lo tomaré en cuenta.—Reí y la tomé otra vez en mis labios.

* * *

Manta ingresó en la pequeña y fría habitación. Por la ventana sin cortina el atardecer apenas se hacía visible, el astro rey se tornaba en colores más acogedores y el firmamento adquiría una tonalidad violeta. En Japón había anochecido hace varias horas.

Pero él estaba muy lejos de ese país. Se encontraba en América, en la Aldea Apache, viendo la figura de un joven arrinconado sobre el piso en un extremo no tocado por la luz. Apenas una ráfaga del sol que bajaba dibujó su perfil que descansaba sobre sus brazos, mismos que apoyaba en sus rodillas. Su efigie demacrada por la tristeza miraba ausente, sin vida.

En tal pose había permanecido desde que regresara de su encuentro con Hao según le dijeron los otros cuando arribó al lugar. Ni siquiera él, su más querido amigo, logró sacarle palabra.

--Yoh...—Avanzó lentamente, Quien sabe los razonamientos o sueños que vagaban en su mente. No quería perturbarlo, pero esta vez lo escucharía.

Aunque era comprensible su estado. Anna estaba con Hao, estaba con él porque tal era su deseo.

Todos en la Aldea rumoraban haber visto al shaman de fuego paseando sin restricción alguna. Eso los aterraba y enfadaba, reclamaron a los organizadores porqué no hacían algo al respecto. E igual hablaban de la hermosa rubia que lo acompañaba, la misma chica que anteriormente ayudó a derrotarlo.

De algún modo Manta no podía reprocharle algo, igual que nunca acusó a su amigo por abandonarla a pesar de que opinaba era un terrible error. Eran decisiones de cada uno, cada persona está dotada de libre albedrío y únicamente el tiempo dirá si hicieron bien o mal. Por ahora Yoh debería enfrentarse a su elección.

--Yoh,--dijo—uno de los hombres de Hao vino a dejarte esto.—Le alcanzó una hoja de aspecto amarillento doblada en tercios.

Inmediatamente se la arrebató de las manos y al tiempo que se ponía de pie, la abrió con desesperadamente como si de su contenido dependiera su vida. Lo cierto es que así era.

Movió con avidez sus ojos sobre el papel, pero terminó rápido y con esa misma velocidad desapareció su entusiasmo. No era de Anna, la caligrafía pertenecía a su hermano:

_Te verá mañana_

_después de que los combates_

_del día sean anunciados._

_Noreste._

Oyamada lo miró en espera de respuesta, una maldición contra el autor de la carta o un arrebato de ira. Nada. Se limitó a mirar la nota, luego la arrugó y su rostro se ensombreció intentando contener el llanto.

--Mañana...—Dijo como era repetición de lo que había leído, porque para Yoh las palabras y el tiempo carecían de sentido.

* * *

Noreste.

¿A caso eligió ese lugar para recordarle lo tonto que había sido? ¿Fue ella o fue Hao? ¿O era meramente un punto al azar? Estaba plantado en el mismo paraje donde halló el grano de arroz, donde su maldición comenzó. Lo traía en su bolsillo como la más preciada posesión. De hecho, no se había separado de él desde que lo encontrara.

El sol estaba a cuatro horas de su punto más alto en el cielo, la temperatura iba incrementando y el acostumbrado vientos eco del desierto llegaba con suavidad. Los encuentros se anunciaron minutos antes. Hoy tampoco se enfrentaría con alguien. Aunque eso no importaba realmente, nada importaba.

Esa mañana lo obligaron a comer e incluso a tomar un baño, cosa que no le molestó pues él mismo nunca le había gustado estar sucio y disfrutaba mucho del agua, el vapor le recordaba el manantial de su casa. Se puso sus habituales sandalias, jeans azul oscuro, playera holgada y sin mangas. En el instituto muchas chicas se le habrían lanzado encima, sus brazos estaban bien formados gracias a tantos años de entrenamiento, al entrenamiento de Anna.

Anna... ¿cómo es que un nombre tan precioso le produjera tal tristeza?

Inesperadamente, como si de la arena hubiese salido, la chica apareció caminando frente a él. ¡Qué agraciada lucía con esa larga esclavina paja que le cubría el rostro con un amplio capuchón! La capa era delgada, servía para protegerse del aire corriente y el sol. Era como un fantasma o eso aparentaba con su ligero andar. No pudo ver con claridad las prendas que llevaba por debajo.

Tampoco le fue visible la melancólica y fría mirada que Anna le ofrecía, pero no a causa de la capa, si no por la pasión hacia ella, a su amada, y que de inmediato le nació al tenerla frente a sus ojos. Apresuró sus pasos para llegar a la chica, tomó sus manos blancas, la miró a los ojos y le dijo sin rodeos:

--No vuelvas a dejarme, pese a todo lo que te dije antes, no me dejes.—

--Fuiste tú quien me abandonó.—Replicó ella.

--Lo sé, lo reconozco. Fui un tonto, no sabía lo que significaría dejarte. Anna, poco después de irme nació en mi alma un gran vacío. Pese a que Ren y el resto estaban conmigo, a pesar de que tenia bien claro mi sueño y de que no habría enemigo cual me impidiera alcanzarlo.—

Yoh apretaba con demasiada fuerza las manos de Anna hasta tal punto que comenzó a lastimarla. Apenas vio la mueca de dolor que la itako mostró, la soltó disculpándose por su agresividad. Ella se retiró unos pasos.

--Yoh,--dijo—sufrí mucho con tu parida, no tienes idea de cuanto. ¿Tú dices que te sentías vacío? Para mí significó el fin de mis anhelos. Te fuiste llevándote un sueño que era de ambos, me quedé con nada.—

--Sí, nuestro sueño.—Anna se negaba a mirarlo pero Yoh continuó con el mismo fervor.--¿No lo ves? Fue tu esencia, fue mi amor por tu persona lo que me trajo de vuelta a este lugar.—Sacó el grano de arroz que tenía el nombre de Anna y se lo mostró.—No sabía que te amaba tanto desde entonces, por eso esta semilla guardó parte de mi cariño, de ti. Y su energía me guió por el desierto hasta aquí.—

--Lo encontraste...—La rubia sonrió ante el recuerdo que el diminuto objeto le trajo, lo tomó en sus dedos.

Su entonces prometido, Ryu, Tao, Horo y los demás habían utilizado ingenuos métodos para peinar la tierra, localizar el arroz y así incrementar su poder espiritual.

--Pero es tarde Yoh,--Le regresó la semilla.—el que tengas eso en tu posesión es de escaso valor para mí.—

El shaman estaba más que estupefacto, creyó que la evidencia sería suficiente para su perdón.

--Pero...—Trató de nuevo.—Puedo compensarte, deja que todo parta desde este instante. Regresa conmigo, me haces falta Anna, te necesito.—

--Eso no es cierto. Hace ya muchos años que no me requieres a tu lado.—

Llegó una ventisca más vigorosa la cual hizo caer la capucha que Anna llevaba sobre su cabeza. Yoh vio por fin el rostro carente de alegría, no poseía la luminosidad que solía acompañarlo cuando estaban juntos.

--¿Qué dices?—Dijo él.—Sin tu guía no hubiese sido constante, jamás habría sobrevivido al torneo o siquiera llegado a entrar.—Se vio repitiendo lo que todos le dijeron antes. Pero qué demonios, era la verdad, sin ella nada habría sido posible.

--Fue tu sueño y la paz que deseabas lo que te impulsó, lo que te hizo soportar los entrenamientos, en eso yo no tuve algo que ver.—Argumentó Anna.

--Claro que sí. Siempre estuviste conmigo, tuve tu confianza. ¿A caso no creías plenamente que llegaría a ser el Rey Shaman?—

--Sí, nunca lo dudé.—

--¿Y no lo crees aún?—

--Sí, por eso ya no me necesitas.—Continuó la itako lentamente, como si le costara hablar.—Ya desde aquella noche, cuando te fugaste para salvar a Ren de su padre, dejé de ser indispensable.—Reconoció con amargura.—Y esa fue la primera vez que me dejaste. Eras fuerte, lo suficiente para seguir solo. Yo lo sabía, por eso no te acompañé en la segunda etapa del Torneo. Y eso significaba que mi papel como tu prometida, tu esposa (el ayudarte, estar contigo siempre que fuera necesario) quedaba totalmente destruido. No creas que no me dolió. Con la Bitácora vi otra oportunidad de retomar un lugar a tu lado, pero ese mismo día regresaste de las Memorias con mayor fortaleza. Y me alegré por ti, claro. Pero otra vez volvía a ser inútil.—

--Anna,--Yoh se acercó sorprendido ante esta confesión, misma que lo hizo postrarse de rodilla para ella. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había percatado de su dolor?.—Eres mi maestra, mi mentor, pero más que eso eres la mujer que amo. Por eso, di que volverás conmigo di que serás mi esposa...---

--No.—

--¿Es qué no crees en lo que digo?—Yoh estaba al borde de las lágrimas.--¡Te amo! ¡Por eso vine en tu búsqueda!—

--No sé porqué lo hiciste,--le espetó duramente—si tú mismo decidiste que yo era propiedad de Hao y no tu compañera.—

--¿Qué?—

--No terminaste tu supuesta misión de salvarme. Luego pediste su consentimiento para esta cita, no viniste a mí directamente. Te rendiste.—

--¿Y tú?—Volvió a ponerse de pie para acariciarle el rostro.--¿Por qué aceptaste mi petición si no es porque aún sientes algo por mí?.—Era su última esperanza.

--Tienes razón, pero solo en parte.—Lo alejó abruptamente de ella.—Vine para confirmar mis sentimientos. Amo a Hao. Y vine para dejar todo lo restante de mi tristeza. Vine para decirte adiós, porque la tarde que te fuiste, tú sí te despediste, pero yo no pude.—

--No... Anna...—Trató de besarla, pero la itako se lo impidió desviando su rostro y colocándose se nuevo la capucha.—Por favor...—

--Te diré algo.—Habló de espaldas.—Nada es eterno, aunque el dolor así lo parezca, no es para siempre. Estarás bien, tu optimismo, tu alegría por la vida y tus amigos te permitirán seguir adelante.—

--Te lo ruego...—

--Adiós Yoh.—Le dio una última mirada. Y se dirigió donde Hao, quien la esperaba a pocos metros.

--¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó Hao a su amada.

--Sí, todo está bien.—Sonrió.

--Marchémonos entonces.—

Apareció el Espíritu del Fuego, Hao la cargó en su regazo y sin dificultad saltó sobre la esencia. El crepitar de las llamas, un torbellino de fuego y ellos desaparecieron en el desierto.

Silencio, absoluto silencio. Poco a poco la brisa iba cubriendo las pesadas huellas que dejó tras de sí un joven shaman.

¿Qué era ese diminuto resplandor blanco sobre la arena? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Fin de la Parte V

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

No, no se preocupen. No termina aquí. Ya subí la Parte Final de esta historia. Solo creí que ameritaba dividirse en otro capítulo. Ahí contesto reviews. Sigan leyendo....


	6. Parte Final

**

* * *

"ETERNIDAD"**

Por Amaltea Sibila

* * *

**Nota:**

No me pertenecen los maravillosos personajes de Shaman King. Son de son de Hiroyuki Takei y TV Tokyo.

* * *

"Para todos aquellos a quienes alguna vez han sentido el dolor de un corazón roto y aún creen en el amor. Y si no, han de saberlo, cupido también se equivoca, la próxima ocasión tendrá mejor puntería. "

"Para todos los que siguieron esta historia."

* * *

**Parte Final.**

--Se acercó demasiado.—Observó Askura.

--No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir. Lo entendió, fue el adiós definitivo.

El timbre en la voz de Anna no era para nada turbio. Empero, Hao creyó buena idea llevarla a un sitio más tranquilo para que abandonara cualquier gota de amargura que hubiere podido causarle su entrevista con Yoh.

El mar.

Su objetivo los llevó a las tierras del sur, porque ahí las playas son más impactantes por sus acantilados, la arena es más blanca y el agua es un limpio cristal azul que deja ver sin problemas el fondo colorido por peces tropicales.

Arribaron en un bahía de no más de un kilómetro de ancho. Estaba protegida a los costados y a espaldas por unas altas y empinadas rocas. Al frente las furiosas olas se rompían antes de llegar a la costa contra un arrecife, así el ir y venir de la marea era pacífico cuando tocaba la costa. El cantar de las gaviotas era cercano.

Anna se zafó de la esclavina dejando ver su pequeño vestido azul vaporoso y se quitó los zapatos en cuanto tocaron tierra. Le gustaba mucho sentir la fina arenisca cuando sus pies se hundían en ella. Y el agua, el tibio líquido y la inmaculada espuma que le mojaban sus rodillas.

Su amante se quedó atrás sentado. Cautivándose con el espectáculo de su amada en las aguas, hechizado por su rubia cabellera que se alzaba con la brisa. No pudo resistir mucho en ese lugar, pronto se levantó y alcanzó a Anna para llenarla de besos.

Para ella era dicha pura estar atrapada en sus labios. Miró con detenimiento al chico que tenía ante sí. Aquel que aparentaba ser un joven apenas maduro, pero que había vivido más que dos hombres. Veía a aquel ser como un malvado y frío que había hecho sufrir a muchos. Sin embargo, lo amaba. Amaba su larga cabellera castaña, sus grandes ojos negros. Lo amaba porque a pesar de su dureza, con ella era dulce y apasionado. Solo con ella.

--¿Crees que Yoh seguirá en el Torneo?—Le preguntó él de improviso.

--Quizás sí.—Respondió indiferente.—Pero a menos que recupere su estabilidad no logrará avanzar.--

Kyouyama lo invitó a tumbarse en la orilla. Le desabrochó la camisa para apoyarse en su pecho, escuchar su corazón y percibir su aroma que tanto la embelesaba. Esa masculina fragancia de la cual se hizo dependiente desde la primera noche.

--¿Y tú? ¿Ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer en la Pelea de Shamanes?.—Cuestionó ahora ella.

--Si... Dado que tomar a los Grandes Espíritus por la fuerza no funcionó, jugaré con sus reglas.—Dijo infantilmente.

--¿Tú?.—

--Así es. Esta vez será diferente.—Suspiró.—El Torneo se llevará a cabo como siempre estuvo previsto y será mi grandioso poder espiritual lo que me lleve hasta la cima, así como a todos mis seguidores. Me coronarán Rey porque me lo habré ganado. Y con los Grandes Espíritus renovaré la antigua belleza del mundo. A pesar de los humanos, a pesar de que... hoy esté dudando en destruirlos.—

Anna estaba más que estupefacta. No es que le importara si Hao destruía o no a la raza humana. Lo hubiese seguido sea cual fuere su decisión. Pero ni ella podía dejar de sorprenderse ante esta afirmación. Al notar su mirada curiosa, el joven continuó:

--Aún no los entiendo.—Bajó la voz.—Apenas comienzo a comprender lo que mi hermano pregonaba y muchos otros defienden: confianza, amistad, fe, esperanza. Me cuesta trabajo porque nunca lo viví. Lo escaso que compartí con mi madre lo olvidé tan rápido como lo fue su muerte.—Hao no creía cuán sincero estaba siendo con ella, la fluidez de su revelación. No se sentía incómodo con ello.—Pero tú sí lograste entenderlo, a pesar de lo que te ocurrió y el frío escudo que has puesto para no demostrarlo, para encerrar tus emociones.—

--Hao yo...—

--Tú me ayudarás a entender eso, tú serás mi reina. El mundo perfecto lo lograré con tu apoyo. ¿Me ayudarás?—

--Claro, no lo dudes. Pero... ¿porqué no lo hiciste así antes?—Fue inevitable la pregunta.

--Creí que había quedado claro, me faltabas tú.—

--Vaya, el gran Hao necesita de alguien.—

--¿Y tú mujer orgullosa?¿Porqué estás aquí entonces?.—

--Porque estás tú.—

--Estamos igual entonces.—

--Eso creo.--

El viento salado, la voz de las aves marinas como si siguieran un compás marcado por las olas. Y la marea los bañaba con delicia, el borbotón del agua les hacía cosquillas.

--Dime algo Anna.—

--¿Mmm?—

--¿En serio crees lo que le dijiste a Yoh?.—

--¿Respecto a qué?—

--Eso de que todas las cosas deben perecer, de que todo tiene un final.—

--Veo a lo que quieres llegar. Sí, lo creo.—Se aferró como asustada a su pecho.—Pero no me atormentes con eso ahora. Déjame creer que no importará el paso de los años o la muerte misma. Déjame imaginar que mi felicidad a tu lado sobrepasará el tiempo.—

--No quería afligirte.—Le besó la frente.—Pero te equivocas. Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que existen cosas indestructibles. El alma es una de ellas, y junto con ella están los sueños, las pasiones. Perduran porque se creen verdaderas, absolutas. Así ha sobrevivido mi intención de transformar este mundo. Así ha de ser perpetuo mi cariño, porque desde que te conozco supe y creo fielmente que estabas destinada a mí. Y de la muerte, si mi alma es eterna, eterno será mi amor por ti. ¿A caso tú no lo piensas igual?—

Hao tenía el pequeño rostro en sus manos, le enjuagó las lágrimas que brotaron con sus palabras. Anna lloraba porque el temor más grande en su alma había sido despejado.

--¡Pues claro idiota!.—Hao acalló sus sollozos con un beso.

El mar, las olas.

Sí, ella siempre había creído que su amor por Hao sería para siempre, su terror era que si él la dejaba, seguramente terminaría muerta en vida; esta vez, no habría quien la rescatara de su soledad. Sin embargo, nunca tendría lugar tal situación. Y si él moría en esta batalla, si nuevamente sus intenciones no se vieran cumplidas, moriría igual a su lado para revivir quinientos o mil años después y buscarlo porque él jamás desistiría en su plan.

Así sería.

Así será.

Sí, junto a él, con él.

Por la eternidad.

FIN

Jueves 27/octubre/2004.

7:17pm

Guadalajara, Jalisco México.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin la he terminado!!!!!!!!! Claro, dejando de lado todo lo que tengo hacer y arriesgándome a que en el examen de transformaciones no me vaya muy bien, jejeje. Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y especialmente por su paciencia. Espero que el final no los haya decepcionado.

Por el momento, creo que me retiraré de este campo de escribir fics. Hay muchas cosas que hacer acá en el mundo real, es hora de ingresar a la sociedad económicamente activa y ver un buen futuro. Lástima, ya se acabó la vida de estudiante. Pero si hay tiempo, escribiré y seguiré con mis locuras.

Si me va bien, pronto sabrán de mí, pero en el ámbito del teatro (Y no soy actriz).

GRACIAS.

Priss:

Contigo me disculpo muy sinceramente, je, parece que ya querías leer la continuación y acá yo que no escribía. Yo aunque me retiro, estaré al tanto de tus historias. Ya no puedo esperar a que publiques esa de la que me escribiste. Sé que será tan genial como las otras y me siento halagada de que tú dejes comentarios para este fic de tu servidora. Gracias, en serio, gracias por haberla seguido. Bye.

YukiAyanami:

Gracias por tu comentario. Sí Yoh aquí quedó como el malo, pero más que nada como el tonto que abandonó a Anna. Jejeje, es que nunca se dio cuenta de todo lo que ella hacía por él!!! El coraje que me provoca eso, fue la inspiración para este fic, además claro de que Anna y Hao juntos son geniales. Bye.

Emmyk:

Agradezco que hayas seguido mi historia. No estoy segura si recibiste mi mail sobre tu fic, pero sí lo leí y quiero decirte que te está quedando super. Me gustó mucho la escena donde Hao la consuela. Intentaré de nuevo enviarte esos consejos que me pides. Bye

Escilia:

¿Sufrió Yoh bastante? Pues estaba pensando seriamente en el suicidio del personaje, pero creo que a Anna sí le remordería la conciencia un poquito. Jajaja, además creo que no iba con la trama. HxA4ever!!!! Gracias por leer!!!

Arkprincess:

Es que el HaoxAnna tiene algo de lindo por eso me gusta tanto. Además creo que la mayoría de los aficionados a esta pareja nacimos con la escena de la serie donde se encuentran y Hao la pretende. ¡Nos quedamos con ganas de más! Y sí, en el manga Yoh como que cae un poquito mal. Agradezco tu comentario.

Stephanie:

Jajajajaja, tu review me presionó a terminar esta historia, gracias. Jejeje, ojalá te haya gustado.


End file.
